


Sadness I Know

by FairyNiamh



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: John knows anguish.





	Sadness I Know

You think you know heartache, pain, loneliness, fucking anguish. I'm here to tell you that you have no damned clue about those feelings.

Your boyfriend or girlfriend broke up with you. (S)he cheated on you. Your parent died. Your sibling died. Well, cry me a fucking river. I'm not saying you don’t know those feeling to the lowest degree, but I have lived with those feelings for more than 100 years.

My name is John Grimm. I was on a mission that failed. It was all kinds of fucked. I watched as people lost their minds and kill one another. Some took their own lives to prevent becoming a monster. My entire Unit fucking died or became monsters. I died, well, I should have died.

My sister, rest her soul, injected me with C24 serum. It pulled me from death's door and turned me into a freak of nature.

I watched everyone I ever cared for, everyone I have ever met, die. Some because violence, most due to natural causes. I know what anguish is, because I feel it every time I make a new friend. The pain and anguish come from knowing that one day, I will watch them die and have to move on, leaving, yet another, piece of my soul behind.

I loved my sister, but I wish she would have been strong enough to let me die on that fateful day.

~Fin~


End file.
